Happy Halloween!
by nekoXloliXneko
Summary: Miku joins her friends, Rin and Len to visit every house to get treats but when they reach to the last house. Miku decides to stop and leave but Rin and Len forced her to. What will happen to Miku, Rin and Len if they visit the last house?


_'Once upon a time, there was a village girl who joined her friends to trick and treat._

_It was a lot of fun until they reached the last house, Miku had a bad feeling about it so she decided to stop and leave_

_But her friends won't let her and promised to stay by her side or so she thought._

_But because of her kindness, Miku accepts thier invitation and they proceeded without hesitation,_

**Miku's P.O.V.**

It was around 5 o'clock in the afternoon when my friends, Len and Rin decides to pay me a visit:

*knock, knock, knock*, "My dear Miku, would you care to open the door for me? I'm cooking right now", mother said. I put down the book that I was reading and stood up to get the door for her. 'I wonder who it is?', I thought; *opens door*, "Can we come in?" "Why if it isn't Rin and Len, it's rare that you came to visit me on a weekend. Come, you two are welcome her in my house", I said to my friends, Rin and Len who came here to pay me a visit.

Living room:

"I finally get to sit comfortably", Len said

"Don't be so comfortable, don't forget that we're here for her", Rin said while she tugged Len's sleeve"What about me? Is there something you want to say to me?", I asked with a curious face

"Well, wanna join us for trick and treating", Rin said

"It will be so fun!", Len said

"Oh, are you talking about trick or treating?", Mom said while she puts the snacks on the table

"Yeah, but I think I'll pass"

"Why, dear?"

"First of all, I forgot it's Halloween and I forgot to decorate the house. Second of all, I am not in the mood for it and; Last of all, It's almost night time and I have got to stay here and read"

"Awwwww, but it will be so fun. We promise to never leave your side and we'll make sure to get you home before 8:00, please Miku come with us!", they said at the same time

"It will be fun, Honey. When I was your age, every year I join my friends to visit every house to get treats, eventhough it was past my bedtime mom would forgive me but if you go now, you'll be able to return to our house before 8:00", Mom said

'If I go now just like my mother said, I'll be able to return home early and then I could read my books! But what if I'm late and got really tired? I won't be able to study. Should I go and trick and treat with my friends or should I stay home and read until Halloween's done?' "Okay, I have decided that I would join my friends but just until it's 7:30"

"Yes! Miku's going to join us, Miku's going to join us", they both excitingly said

"You should eat first, you don't want to get cavities if you eat lots and lots of candy as your supper"

"You're right, I should eat first. You guys want to join with me?"

"We already ate, would you mind if we stay here and play chess? You have chess, don't you?", Rin said

"Yes, I have. I'll prepare it and I'll be eating"

"Okay", Len said

_'Miku had already finished her supper and caught her friends quarrelling about the rules of the chess,'_

"You guys, don't fight it's just a game of chess. And besides, both of you have been playing it all wrong; the pond is supposed to move a step only, the rook only moves horizontally or vertically and both the bishop can move only in a diagonal position", I said to them so they'd stop fighting about chess

"Now that I thought about it, you're right Miku", Rin said

"I guess you're right", Len said with a sad face

"Now don't be sad, Len. It's just a game, I'll teach you both when I have time", I said while comforting Len

"Honey, you should go now. It's almost 6:00 and you haven't even started yet", Mom shouted because she was in the other room

"We should go but I don't have a costume"

"It's fine, we're not wearing a costume too. It's just plain clothes, we'll be fine", Rin said

"Let's go, I'm excited to see how many candies we will be getting"

_'Miku set off along with her friends, Rin and Len. To trick or treat every house in the village_

_But will they ever reached the last house?'_

"That was fun!", I said

"See, we told you we'd be by your side until the very end", Rin said

"I can't wait to count all the candies I have and after that, I am going to eat them like there's no tomorrow", Len said

"Hold it right there, Len. You don't want to get cavities like last year, boy that sure was troublesome!", Rin reminded his twin brother

'Rin sure is responsible', I thought while I was smiling on the ground while the three of us are walking

"Are you okay, Miku?", Rin worriedly said

"I'm fine, why did you ask?"

"Well, you were smiling on the ground all by yourself. That's kinda creepy you know", Len said

"Are you thinking of someone special?", Rin said while smiling

"I highly doubt that"

"Then, what were you thinking?", Rin said

"I was thinking about how responsible you are while Len is...", I said while I stopped and the both of us looked at Len. Len was eating a chocolate bar, he was so messy that a baby could eat a chocolate bar without as messy as Len

"Len, you brat! I told you to eat it slowly so you won't complain having stomach aches later, why do I even need to remind a person like you who is not even going to listen like what I'm saying right now is just nonsense!", Rin said angrily to Len

'Rin sure is responsible!'

"Oh, we're here!", Rin said

"Wow! What a big house!", Len and I said a t the same time

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!", Rin said while we follow her into this big house

* * *

hope you guys like it

next chapter will be ready in a week? maybe, 5 days or 2

I know it's Christmas but I like to write a Halloween story, sorry if you don't feel the Halloween spirit

leave a message if there is anything wrong

Thank you for reading!


End file.
